


独占花魁

by shootmedown



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootmedown/pseuds/shootmedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>改编自冯梦龙《卖油郎独占花魁》</p>
            </blockquote>





	独占花魁

Shaw把她的电动小摩托停靠在住宅楼前，后座上捆绑着满满当当的几大包外卖餐点就是她生活的一切。干上这行以来，她一直搭载着这样或那样的食物，穿梭于这个地区的大街小巷。

  
三年来一成不变。送外卖的收入勉强够她在城市一角的凋敝街区里租上一间姑且可称作住所的屋子；再刨开日常开销，几乎攒不下什么钱来。

  
每当她躺在那张一米宽的简易床上，抱着一瓶从甩卖会上淘来的行将过期的“占边”威士忌，盯着漆面脱落成一幅先锋派油画的泛黄天花板时，她不禁怀疑这样日复一日的重复生活是否会永远持续下去，直到她老得连电动摩托都骑不稳当，或是某天在路口一晃神被大卡车撞得肝脑涂地。

  
Shaw遇见她之前，总是这么想。

  
就在Shaw给楼上的食客送完外卖，折返回到一楼的走廊里时，看到一个身材高挑的棕发女子扶着门框倚靠，有气无力地敲打着一家住户的门板。

  
Shaw不由自主放慢了脚步。即便映入眼帘的只有侧影，也让她久久不能挪开视线。尖翘的鼻尖和微凸的下巴从长发的垂帘中突出，娇美可人，诱得她急不可耐地想要一窥全貌；齐腰的紫色雪纺短上衣和米色的碎花长裙将身段的颀长曲线勾勒出来；Shaw的目光从她的后颈沿着脊背一路下行，越过翘凸的臀，从修长笔直的腿侧滑下。

  
不知是那女人压根就没发现Shaw的存在，还是懒得加以理会，连头也没回，就那么一直扶在门边，等待着。Shaw从她前倾扶墙的站姿察觉到她的疲惫，要是门再不打开，那女人恐怕会一头栽倒在那儿。

  
开门的是一个满脸横肉、身形壮硕中年胖女人。她拧着眉头看了女人一眼，没好气地说：“瞧你这副样子。”她侧身挪了挪，为女人让出一条道，“赶紧去收拾收拾，一会还有活儿呢。”高个女人没有吭声，拖着步子进了屋。

  
Shaw追随女人的目光撞上了挡在她面前的妇人。“嘿！”那胖女人冲她喊道，这才让她回过神来。

  
她觉得现在应该不动声色地离开，免得节外生枝。就在她装作若无其事离去的时候，那妇人又发话了：“你是‘芬奇美食汇’餐厅的外卖员吧？”

  
外套背上醒目的品牌标志出卖了Shaw。她不得不转身来面对一脸凶相的女人。她不知道哪儿冒犯了她，就算刚才多看了一眼不知是她女儿还是谁的人，也不至于此。

  
出乎意料，女人叫住她纯粹是出于生意。“我要订一个月五人份的午餐和晚餐。”她说，“我这儿有好几张挑剔的嘴要喂饱，非得要换换口味。”

  
“没问题。”没人找Shaw的麻烦，这让她松了一口气。她掏出小本子和笔，抄下了门牌号：“请问要简餐、精品套餐还是豪华套餐，Ms……？”

 

“Claypool。给我最便宜的就行。”对方不耐烦地挥手，想快点结束对话。

 

“那就是简餐。”她在本子上记下，“从明天开始。”她抬起头，对妇人挤出一个职业性的笑容，“感谢您选择‘芬奇美食汇’。”

  
Claypool没有回应，扭头走进了屋里，咣当一下关上大门。“Bitch。”Shaw低声骂道。

  
她从狭窄的公寓走廊回到宽敞的大街上时，脸上绽出一个舒心的笑容。不是因为阴差阳错接到一个大单，而是因为她有了充足的理由每天回到这个地方，有机会把她今天没能完整欣赏的那个容颜好好端详。

  
寡淡无味的生活突然加入了一支调味剂，值得小小地庆祝一下。她把摩托车停到马路对过一家小酒吧门口，推门走了进去。

  
酒吧总是流言滋长的地方，说不定能打听到一点那女人的消息。

  
她要了一杯龙舌兰，比她家里那一堆快要过期或者已经过期的廉价威士忌带劲得多。她一口灌下半杯，等喉中的灼烧感退去后问酒保：“你知道对面那栋住宅底楼住的是谁吗？”

  
擦拭吧台的酒保停了下来，抬眼看着她：“你是说Ms. Claypool？”

  
“是叫这个名字。”

  
“为什么想知道？”

 

“好奇而已。”

  
酒保俯到吧台前，装作神秘兮兮的样子，盯着Shaw回答：“她是个皮条客。”

  
Shaw心里咯噔了一下：“皮条客？”

  
酒保嗤笑一声，继续清理吧台：“你以为呢。”

  
Shaw大概猜到了些什么，但她还是得搞清楚：“她那儿还住着个高个子、棕头发的女人，那是……？”

  
酒保的工作再次被她打断。他玩弄着毛巾，露出狡黠的笑容：“噢，我明白了。又一个被Root勾了魂的家伙。”

  
比起酒保对她的调侃，她更关心的是：“Root？”

  
“她的花名。是个应召女郎。”

  
应召女郎。她是个妓女。Shaw一口饮下杯中剩下的烈酒。在为Root不幸沦落至此感到惋惜之后，她转念想到，要不是如此，要不是Root恰好在此时此地出现，恐怕她永远无法目睹那只需一眼就教她难以忘怀的美貌。酒精在体内散发的热量躁动着，让她萌生了一个大胆的想法。

  
“得了吧，别打她的主意了。”酒保好像看透了她的思绪。

  
“什么？”Shaw的手抽搐了一下，差点把杯子推落吧台。

  
“虽然她比不得那些大酒店里面的同行，但在这地头上可是个红人儿。传闻说，她接的客可都是些大佬：道上混的，做生意的，甚至还有政客。她可不是随便谁都能消受得起的。”

  
Shaw不信这个邪。皮条客也是生意人。不管是大佬还是小卒，只要给对了价钱，她没有不应的道理。问题却在这个价钱，恐怕她一时拿不出来。她在心头盘算了一阵，还有好些日常开销可以节省，比如酒钱。

  
酒保看着她那呆滞的样子，哼笑道：“要再来一杯吗？”

  
“不。”Shaw从高脚凳上跳下来，付完钱拔腿就走。

  
从今往后，酒吧是她要远离的地方，还有夜店和地下赌场。

  
从现在开始，每一分钱都至关重要，都让那个印在脑中的美妙身影更加清晰，让她更加接近拥有Root的温暖床笫。她想要细细欣赏那曼妙身姿的线条，想要将她娇弱柔软的身躯紧拥入怀，想要在她绝美的脸庞和身上的每一个地方留下自己的痕迹，哪怕只有一次。

 

* * *

第二天她没有见到Root。接下来几天也是。

  
应门的通常是Ms. Claypool本人。她接过外卖袋，付了钱就打发Shaw走人，小费也抠门得可以。有时候是一个短发男人；也有时候是金发女人——两个之中的某一个。但没有Root。

  
她想到Root此时可能正在谁家的豪宅中，或是某家高档酒店的客房里，为那些高端客户提供服务，说不定一连好几天。Shaw永远也混不到那个阶层；她所能做的就是老老实实地攒钱，付一个Claypool可以接受的最低价格，换来Root一次最为普通的服务，对Shaw来说已经难能可贵。

  
就在她再次推门离开公寓楼时，一辆黑色奔驰轿车停靠在街边。后座上走下来的正是Root。酒红色的单肩长礼服从左肩一抹而下，露出胸口白皙的肌肤；网纱式的花朵镶边包裹在胸前，一颗颗水滴状的坠饰从胸口装饰到小腹；收紧的腰线勾勒出纤细的腰身，连衣的开叉长裙让修长的美腿时隐时现。她一手握着手包，一手轻提着长裙一侧，免得裙摆拖到地上，挪着小步从Shaw面前走过。

  
比Shaw上次见到更加妩媚动人，但不变的是她那吃力的步伐所显出的疲态。Root皱紧眉头，双手并用推动门把手，用尽力气将身体抵在门板上，才推开公寓的大门，也顾不得裙角扫过积灰的地面，跌跌撞撞地走了进去。

  
Shaw像是看见一件光彩夺目的宝物，只是它不为人知的某个深处业已破碎。她紧咬嘴唇，试着不去想象Root刚刚经历了什么，因为不久的将来，如果计划顺利的话，她将成为她众多顾客中的一个。

  
为此，Shaw将外卖递送的范围拓展了两倍，将自己和电动车都压榨到了极点，每晚推着电瓶烧干的小车回到简陋的家中，给电池通上电，倒头便睡。

  
一个月里，她又见过两次Root。那个女人的打扮变化无穷，雍容华贵的妇人，清纯质朴的淑女，精明干练的职业女性，都惟妙惟肖。不变的只有紧锁的眉头和疲惫的面容，以及对Shaw的无视。

  
Shaw不能再任由她忽视自己，因为Ms. Claypool订购的一个月餐点即将到期，也并没有续订的计划。

  
她从抽屉最底层、枕头下和几件外套兜里搜出了积攒了一个月的小费，加上刚刚领到的工资，勉强凑了个两千的整数。除开十几张百元绿钞，剩下的是大把大把皱巴巴的肮脏小票。为了显得体面，她不得不冒着银行柜员鄙夷的眼神把那堆零钱兑换成了大钞。

  
于是，她怀揣着一捆沉甸甸的钞票，站到了Ms. Claypool门前。她深吸两口气，让心跳频率舒缓下来，随后敲响了门。

  
“我说过，下个月不订你们家的餐点了。”Claypool开门见到Shaw，劈头盖脸就嚷嚷道，“快从我门口消失。”

  
“Ms. Claypool。”Shaw伸手扣住对方正要关上的屋门，“我来这儿不是为这个。”

  
“我不管，快滚。”妇人说着要撇开Shaw挡门的手。

  
“我来是谈谈你的……业务。”Shaw说。

  
Claypool打消了关门的意图，上下打量了一番小个子女人，不屑地笑了笑。她把门推开了一些，歪歪头示意，“进来吧。”

  
Shaw一迈进门就闻到一阵呛鼻的烟味。她曾经见过的两个金发女人正靠在长沙发两端，中间立着个正咕噜翻滚的水烟瓶子。两个人瞟了Shaw一眼便又回过头去抽烟。Shaw不知道她们对自己有没有印象，不过她现在关心的是Root的业余生活是不是跟她们一样颓废。

  
她跟着Claypool穿过烟雾缭绕的客厅，坐到厨房的长桌两侧。

  
“这我可真没想到。”Ms. Claypool坐定后说，“我还不知道你的名字，Ms……？”

  
“Shaw。”她环视四周，除了被两杆大烟枪占据的主厅，一楼还有两间卧室；厨房和客厅间的木制阶梯通向复式套房的二层。没有Root的踪迹。

  
“Ms. Shaw，这是你第一次？”她看着略显局促的Shaw。

  
“什么？”Shaw回过神来。

  
“我是说，第一次来寻求这种服务。”

  
Shaw点点头：“是的。”

  
“很高兴你能来找我，不过我们为……”妇人斟酌了一下词句，“你这种顾客提供的选择很有限。”

  
“啊？”Shaw没有理解她的意思，但她觉得腰包里的两千块钱应该能够为她提供更多选择的余地。不过她并不需要太多选择，她的目标只有一个。

  
“嘿，Grice！”Ms. Claypool冲着屋里另一头大呼一声。

  
从卫生间里传来一个男声的回应：“来了！”

  
Shaw这才反应过来对方刚才所谓的选择有限是什么意思。那个有时候接她外卖的男人裸露着上身，脑袋上搭着条浴巾，一边擦着湿漉漉的头发一边走了过来。“嘿，是你！”叫Grice的男人一眼认出了她，让她不免有点尴尬。

  
“Ms. Claypool，我不是……”她一时语塞，不知要如何澄清。

  
对方登时明白了Shaw的用意。Claypool挥挥手让Grice退去；男人带着一副不怀好意的窃笑知趣地离开。“我明白了，你好这一口。”她眯起眼睛，若有所思地点点头，看向在沙发上自得其乐的两个金发女人，“Brooks！Schiffman！”她大喝一声，“快把罐子扔掉，这儿有客人！”

  
两个女人惊得转头朝这边看过来。不提刚抽完烟那副慵懒的神情，她们两人一个小巧可人，一个高大俊俏，走在街上也能吸引不少异性或同性的目光。但这都不是Shaw需要的。“事实上，我有一些特殊的需求。”她手指在桌面上敲打，对Claypool说。

  
“她们之中任一位都能满足你，除非……你有其他选择？”妇人试探地问。

  
“嗯哼。”

  
“我可以帮你联系附近的同行，安排其他人。不过这样的话，会增加一笔中介费……”

  
“不，我不是这个意思。”Shaw不想再绕弯子，直截了当地说，“Root。我想找的是Root。”

  
Claypool听到这个名字，方才轻松的神情收敛了起来。她双臂抱在胸前，靠进了座椅里。“Root是我手下的头牌，Ms. Shaw。恐怕你消受不起。”

  
“我有钱。”Shaw说着急急忙忙从腰包里掏出一个信封，放在桌上。Claypool看看信封敞开的封口，又瞟了一眼Shaw，有点惊讶地哼了一声。Shaw见状将信封推向她。“希望这足够了。”

  
Claypool将装着Shaw积蓄的信封揽到自己面前，通过厚度便了然其中金额。“说实话，这点酬金算不得丰厚。”她用拇指捋了捋那沓钞票的边角，“不过看在你给我们送了一个月饭的份上，我挺喜欢你。”

  
“所以，怎么说？”

  
“我会安排的。”

  
Claypool说罢毫不客气地拿起信封就要往自己兜里塞。Shaw一把按在她手上。那是她拼死拼活忙活了一个月攒下的钱，而现在她连Root的影儿都没见着。

  
“我说了我会安排。”Claypool不紧不慢地说，不留反驳的余地。

  
Shaw保持面无表情，悻悻地松开了手。如果对方是信口雌黄，她可以找回这里来，跟她当面对质。虽然Claypool体型比她大上一圈，但如果事态转变到需要肢体接触来解决问题，她相信自己能轻松地撂倒她。

  
“要多久？”Shaw问。

  
“Root的日程排得很满。等空出来了，我会联系你。”

  
Ms. Claypool随后跟她互留了电话，把她送到门口。刚才还无视Shaw存在的两个金发女人现在用异样的目光打量着她，不知道是讶异还是鄙夷：一副穷样的Shaw竟然在这种事儿上大把花钱。

  
不过Shaw不再在意。她现在满脑子想象着到时候将会是怎样的情景，与她朝思暮想的女人肌肤相亲会是什么样的感受。

  
她盼着那天来到。

 

* * *

接下来一周，Shaw的工作丝毫没有松懈。她继续加班加点地送餐，渐渐对忙碌的生活习以为常。只是一有空闲，她就会盯着没有任何新消息的手机发呆，不知道Claypool到底何时才会联系她。与Root共度良宵是她现在唯一期盼的事情，她无暇顾及事成之后还会有什么人生目标可以追求。

  
第七天，她终于忍不住打给了Claypool，询问进展。

  
“抱歉。一位新泽西过来的老板雇了她两星期，到加勒比海度假。等她一回来我就为你安排。”Claypool说。

  
Shaw无奈挂断了电话。她咬了咬嘴唇，没好气地蹬下摩托车踏板，从车流交汇的十字路口穿过，引得后面急刹的轿车鸣笛抗议。

  
她发现这不再只是一次各取所需的交易。她想要Root，要的不只是床笫之欢；她想要自己被认真对待，而不是被无足轻重地敷衍。她付了钱，理应得到与其他客人相同的服务。要是Root跟Claypool一样不把她放在眼里，她到时候会好好惩罚她的。

  
无名怒火每天在胸中闷烧。就在Shaw快要冲着挑剔的食客爆发时，Claypool总算是来了电话。

  
“今晚。”Claypool说，“你有去处吗？”

  
回想了一下自己狭小简陋的公寓房间，Shaw踌躇了片刻：“呃……”

  
“你可以到我这儿来，如果你不介意的话。Root的房间。”

  
总比专门花钱到酒店开房划算。Shaw答应了下来。

  
她推掉了晚上的活儿，迫不及待地来到了Claypool的住所。这个时段正是业务繁忙的时候，只有Claypool在家。

  
“她……”Shaw站在客厅中央，扫视了一圈安安静静的房间，没有其他人的迹象。

  
“她晚宴结束就回来。稍安勿躁。” Claypool从酒架上取下一个杯子，斟上红酒，“先喝一杯？”

  
“好的。”Shaw坐到沙发上，接过酒杯。

  
伴随着红酒下肚，她翻遍了所有电视频道，摆弄了半天手机，百无聊赖。

  
酒精的作用让她心跳不禁加速起来。日以继夜的期盼，焦灼不安的等待，在一分一秒流逝中，即将化为现实。她不停查看时间，像在新年降临前等待时代广场的水晶球降落一样，只是她无法确知它会在哪一刻触地。

  
肾上腺素在体内稀释退去，Shaw的热情也开始消散，取而代之的是烦躁和愤懑。她等了三个多小时，午夜已过，依旧不见Root。Claypool只是连连安抚，说她一定是被客人缠住了，很快就会回来。

  
敲门声响起时，Shaw弹簧一般从沙发上蹦了起来。Claypool前去开门，不忘向她使了个眼色，让她别这么猴急。

  
妇人一边打开房门，一边责怪：“Root，你说你怎么这么晚才……”

  
进屋的人根本没有理会Ms. Claypool，推开她径直朝着屋里走去。一袭淡紫色连衣短裙的Root双眼半闭，面色绯红，走路摇摇晃晃，被茶几绊了个踉跄。Shaw探身扶住她，除了肌肤间炽烈的触感，还有一股浓烈的酒气扑鼻而来。

  
Root扭过头，蓬乱的棕色长发散落在面前。她透过发丝的间隙瞥了Shaw一眼。第一次被Root注视，Shaw就被那充满厌恶的眼神盯起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。就在她愣神的当儿，Root用力甩开她搀扶的手，摇摇晃晃地朝楼梯走去。

  
“Root！”Claypool厉声喝道，抢上两步，挡在Root面前。她朝Shaw的方向努努嘴。“有客人。”

  
“Whatever。”Root没有回头，绕开Ms. Claypool，扶着楼梯栏杆，走两步退一步地艰难朝楼上迈进。毫无规律的脚步声随着摔门的声音消失，屋里又归于寂静。

  
Claypool尴尬地看着Shaw：“真是抱歉。你知道，有些家伙就爱灌别人喝酒来取乐……”

  
“我改天再来吧。”Shaw正要朝门口走去。

  
“Ms. Shaw……恐怕Root最近的日程挤不出别的时间来了。”

  
Shaw止住了步子。Root刚才那眼神像是根本不把她放在眼里。听到Root转天又要去服侍那些“大人物”，Shaw胸口顿时憋足了一口气。她要和他们一样，让Root做什么就做什么；在这段时间里，她就是Root的主人。

  
就是今天。

  
她打定了主意，沿着楼梯噔噔跑了上去，只剩下还没反应过来的Claypool在身后嘱咐：“你可以待到天亮。有事情就喊我！”

  
Shaw推开Root的房间门，一片漆黑。她拨开顶灯开关，光亮顿时充盈整个房间。横躺在床铺上的Root难受地用手挡住眼睛，哼哼着翻过身去，然后一动不动。

  
“嘿！”Shaw喊道。

  
没有动静。她翻了个白眼。

  
“听不见吗？”她绕过床尾，站到Root面前，居高临下地看着不省人事的女人。她怀疑她是在假装，便拽着她领口，想把她拎起来好好看着自己。  
哪知她刚刚碰到Root，对方就忽然翻起身来，猛烈地咳嗽，一只手在周遭胡乱挥舞，不知道在摸索什么。Shaw攥住那只乱舞的手，Root却失了平衡，一头扎在她怀里。

  
Root呕地一声后，Shaw感到胸口一阵温热的湿润。她心底暗骂了一声，但于事无补。Root不断地干哕，喘不过气来。Shaw用脚尖把一旁的垃圾桶勾了过来，让Root都吐在桶里，而不是自己衣服上。出于本能，她有节奏地拍打着Root的后背，帮她疏通气息。

  
本想一享鱼水之欢的Shaw没想到会摊上这种事。她本可以一走了之，并向Claypool要回她付过的酬金，但她鬼使神差地留了下来。她索性搬过一把椅子坐在床边，好扶着Root，免得呕吐物污了床铺。

  
从Root吐出来的东西看，她根本就没吃任何食物，只是喝了一肚子各色烈酒。她知道那是什么感受。她曾经干过这种事，就像是胃里面有电钻在不停钻洞，脑袋里有打蛋器在不停搅拌一样。只不过她是自己作死，而Root是生计所迫。

  
Shaw咬紧牙关，开始把怒意从对她毫不理睬的Root身上转移到那些灌醉Root来消遣的家伙身上。

  
Root总算是消停了下来，安安静静地靠在她大腿上，像是昏睡了过去。她用纸巾将Root嘴角和脸颊擦拭干净，小心翼翼地把她扶回床上，让她侧身躺下。

  
Root蜷在床上，看上去脆弱不堪。脸上的绯红稍稍褪去。微凸的胸脯一起一伏，呼吸渐渐舒缓。紧绷的连衣裙勾勒出她腰臀和大腿的线条，让Shaw的目光流连了好一阵。

  
没法帮她褪去外衣，Shaw只能轻轻地帮她把高跟鞋脱下。Shaw自己从不穿高跟鞋，她觉得蹬得难受，所以她下意识地揉了揉Root箍在鞋里的双足，帮她缓解一直紧绷的肌肉。她把Root的脚轻放回床尾，为她搭上一层毛毯，把她疲乏的身躯严严实实地盖起来。

  
看着已然堕入梦乡——更可能是陷入噩梦——的Root总算被安顿妥当，Shaw才有工夫打理自己被弄脏的衣服。她脱下外套，用水擦洗了一下。随后她用电水壶烧了开水，盛了一杯放到床头柜上，如果Root半夜醒来有温水可喝。

  
确认Root是在安稳地熟睡后，Shaw关了灯，坐到床边的椅子里，守在Root身旁。她将湿湿的外套搭在自己身上，闭眼小憩一番。

  
Root又惊醒了两次，把胃里的东西吐得一点不剩。Shaw不厌其烦地安抚她，给她喂水喝，然后把被搞得一团糟的现场清理干净。连Shaw都感到意外自己会这么做。她只是觉得此时此刻的Root需要人照顾。

  
一整晚，Shaw根本没法踏实地睡去。从天刚蒙蒙亮，到晨曦泻进窗户，她就一直呆坐在那儿，看着Root。

  
她这次注视Root的时间，比以往加起来还要多得多。而Root也不再是疲惫不堪的样子，而是静躺在床榻上，嘴角自然地扬起；轻阖的眼皮下，眼珠不时转动；精致的鼻子偶尔翕动一下，从鼻腔里发出慵懒的哼声。

  
等Root终于睁开双眼的时候，Shaw正用拳头撑着下巴，目不转睛地看着她。

  
Root惊得向床的另一端挪了挪身子。她左右顾盼一番，发现是在自己的房间里，才又将目光落回到Shaw身上。“你是谁？怎么在这儿？”

  
“一个花钱跟你过夜的人。”

  
Root审视着眼前这个小个子女人时，回忆起了什么：“我记得你。你是送外卖的。”她看见了床前的垃圾桶，床头柜上的水杯和水壶，裹在Shaw身上沾着污渍的外套，以及自己身上没有换下的衣服。她开始将残存的记忆碎片与周围的环境拼接起来，还原了昨晚发生的事情。“你照顾了我一晚上。”

  
Shaw苦笑了一声，站起身来：“看来我的任务完成了。”说着便要离开。

  
“谢谢你。”Root坐起身来，目送她离去。

  
“哦。”

  
Shaw拉开门正要走出去的时候，被Root叫住。“等等。”

  
Root翻身下床，起身时还有点不稳。她双脚站定，恢复了一下神志后，走到梳妆台前，从抽屉里掏出了什么东西。她攥着它，走到Shaw跟前。  
是一叠钞票。

  
“还给你。”Root把钱递给她。

  
Shaw明白Claypool不可能把她给的全部酬金一分不少地转交给Root。她是个皮条客，会从中抽成——抽走大部分。Root是用自己的积蓄在偿还她，而Shaw知道，为了挣这些钱她把自己折磨成了什么样子。

  
“不必了。昨晚我很满意。”她推脱道。

  
“不，”Root不由分说把钱塞进她手里，“你不该把钱花在我身上。这些钱有更好的用途。”

  
“我……”

  
“别说了。”Root制止了她的反驳，直视着她。

  
Root的眼光中透着憔悴，却充满诚挚。这是退去伪装的Root，不再涂脂抹粉、乔装打扮，也不是以主顾关系的口吻，只是一个心怀歉疚的人，希望Shaw能听从她的建议。

  
“好吧。”Shaw耸耸肩，把钱揣进了衣兜里。

  
Root展露出一个愉悦的笑容。这是Shaw第一次看见她笑。

  
随后一个浅吻落在她额头上。Shaw只感到Root双唇的灼热温度，和自己从头皮蔓延到全身的酥麻感。她深吸一口气，稳住情绪，还以一个僵硬的笑容，转身离去。

 

* * *

 

Shaw从这段经历中唯一的受益就是明白了，像Root这样的人，也有美好的一面。不过她跟她终究不是一路人。接下来几个月，她会时不时想起Root，但她们再也没有见面。她也没有动过再去找一次她的念头。

  
就在她以为那只是她冗长人生中的一段插曲时，Root出现了。

  
Shaw把电动车停了下来，看着Root裹着一件仿貂皮大衣，抱着双臂，颤颤巍巍地在街边走着，双眼无神，没有发现她。于是她开口叫住了她：“Root。”

  
Root循声看过来，惊讶地扬起了眉，随即又重新紧锁眉头。

  
Shaw走到她面前。“最近还好吗？”

  
Root点点头，假意地笑了笑。假得Shaw不费吹灰之力就能识别出来。

  
“发生什么了？”Shaw不由自主地去掀开Root过于刻意合抱在胸前的双手。

  
“啊。”Shaw刚刚碰到Root，她就叫出了声。

  
Root的手腕在袖口露出了一点猩红。Shaw躲开她受伤的部位，捋起她的袖筒，双腕上各一圈血红赫然在目，显然是被绳索或什么东西勒过。Root领口间暴露的肌肤上同样有一片青紫。Shaw不敢想象严实的衣着下面还有多少这样新鲜的伤痕。

  
“谁干的？”她咬牙切齿地问。

  
“别在意这个。”Root朝旁边挪了一步，想要摆脱Shaw。

  
“谁，干，的？”Shaw一字一字地问。

  
Root轻轻推开Shaw，放下袖口。“不要紧……有的客人，就是喜欢这么干。不是第一次了。”

  
听到Root毫不在意的口气，Shaw无言以对。心头的怒意中泛起一阵酸楚。Root光鲜照人的衣着下面是伤痕累累的身体，还有一颗颓然无助的心。对Shaw来说，她不再是一名花钱就能买到的风尘女子，而是一个境遇远比她糟糕的弱者。

  
“至少让我帮你处理下伤处。我家就在附近。”Shaw领着Root走到她的电动车旁边，示意她跨上后座。

  
“不……不必麻烦了。”Root推辞道。

  
“别说了。你看上去糟透了。”Shaw用坚决的眼神敦促对方。

  
Root稍加犹豫，听从了她的建议。她坐上摩托车后座，坐垫的角度让她的胸口抵在Shaw背上，车子起步时，她游移不定的双手不得不扶紧了Shaw结实的腰肢。她们保持这样的姿势，一直到Shaw把车停到住所楼下。

  
“我还不知道你名字。”Root跟在她身后，走进狭窄阴暗的公寓楼道。

  
“Sameen Shaw。”她回答。“Root应该不是你的名字吧？”

  
“Samantha Groves。但你知道，我得有个简单好记的名字。”

  
Shaw打开房门，拉下电灯开关，惨淡的白炽灯勉强照亮终年不得阳光直射的小房间。她趁Root还没迈进屋里，将地上的几个空酒瓶投进角落的纸箱里，再将床尾堆积的衣物一股脑扔进篮子里。

  
她引Root进门：“进来吧，随便坐。”从没有迎来过客人到访的她说完才发现自己的滑稽可笑：屋里除了那张连翻身都困难的小床，只有一张积灰的小圆凳，想要随便坐也没有选择的余地。

  
她翻出几张报纸擦干净凳子，待Root坐下后，开始在木桌抽屉里翻找。医疗包，她上次在黑黢黢的小道上骑翻了电动车后买的，她从中取出酒精、药水、棉球和纱布在桌上摆开。“介意脱掉衣服吗？”她不置可否地问。

  
Root把厚重的外衣脱下，放到床边，然后是深褐色的毛衣。毛衣套过脑袋时，Root哼叫了一声，紧绷的衣袖将她肘部的瘀伤擦得生疼。Shaw揽住她上扬的手臂，帮她把毛衣从头上摘了下来。

  
“谢谢。”Root轻声说，双手环在包覆前胸的红色胸罩下，不自觉地想要遮住暴露的腰间。

  
Shaw现在可以清晰地看见，Root胸膛本该是白皙细嫩的肌肤上，一大片被烫伤的红斑；尽管Root遮遮掩掩，她仍能看见她的腰上跟她手腕上一样，有被绳索捆绑留下的擦伤。她叹了口气，在心底咒骂着那个暴殄天物的混蛋。

  
她用蘸了酒精的棉球给Root身上的擦伤处消毒。Root咝了一声，咬牙才没叫出声来。等Shaw将红药水抹上伤口时，已不再那么疼痛难忍，反倒是一阵舒爽的清凉从她的腰上抚过。

  
“你为什么这么做？”Root问，“我是说……又一次照顾我。”

  
“你看上去需要人照顾。”Shaw处理好伤口，站起身来，指尖轻抬Root的下颌，想要观察她胸口的烫伤。“抬头。”她吩咐道，Root顺从地配合。  
好在没有起泡，烧伤并不严重，只需涂一点治疗烫伤的药水，注意透气就好。她取了药回过头来时，发现Root仰着头，目不转睛地看着她，看得她有些心虚。

  
那双眼澄澈透明，卸下防备的眼神像是在期盼着什么。抹得艳红的双唇一张一翕，Shaw仿佛能看见轻柔的气息从唇间丝丝淌出。她好不容易才将视线从她唇上挪开，匆匆为患处上好药。

  
“好了。”她说着把药瓶放回桌上。她能感到焦灼的目光一刻不停地追随着她，让她心里发毛。不是惧怕或者尴尬，而是难以名状的躁动压迫在心坎上，让心跳加速，神经亢奋。她的目光再次与Root的相汇时，暗涌的情绪在两人之间碰撞，化学反应将围绕她们的氛围调整到绝佳状态。

  
Root一定也感受到了那微妙的变化，妩媚的笑意从唇角溜上脸颊，甜腻诱人。她引颈靠近Shaw，Shaw默契地低头迎上炽烈的红唇。唇齿相接的刹那，Shaw心底闷烧已久的暗火骤然引燃。她喘着粗气，加速的血循环让她不费吹灰之力就将瘦弱的Root一把抱了起来，转身扔到床上。

  
她跟着Root一起倒进窄小的床铺里，双唇紧贴，一刻也不舍得中断这个湿热的吻，直到Root主动将她的汗衫撩起，要帮她脱下。她顾不得衣服和头发的纠缠，胡乱地把它扯下，扔到一边，又要压到Root身上。

  
Root伸手抵住了她的肩膀。“这次让我来照顾你。”

  
尽管单人床狭窄到两人难以容身，但Root仍然娴熟地翻身而上，与Shaw转换了位置，并且没让谁摔下床去。待Shaw仰面躺定，才发现转瞬之间，背后的胸罩带扣已经被解开，肩带松松地搭在手臂上，被Root顺手拽下。

  
容不得Shaw喘息，Root狠狠将她的嘴堵上，舌尖长驱直入，将Shaw的舌一挽而起，挑压、纠缠。纤长的手指滑到她胸脯，柔软的指腹从乳尖一一扫过。Shaw难耐地扭动身躯时，感到一只膝盖挤进了腿间。Root的腿将她向上提携时，一阵快感在触点爆发，直冲上头，Shaw在Root嘴下含糊地哼出声来。

  
激吻暂停了下来，Root一对明眸充满柔情看着Shaw：“放松。我才刚开始呢。”

  
Shaw只来得及在Root的手指从胸口划过腹部向下转移的间隙缓一口气，换来的是已经一丝不挂的自己。现在挑逗乳尖的换成了温热的唇舌；Root的手指还有下一道关卡要攻略。

  
指尖顺滑地地进入身体时，Shaw意识到自己的身体不再由她掌控；她只能闭上双眼，任由Root把弄自己的身体。

  
Root如抚弄琴弦一般，用灵巧地指尖不断地撩拨Shaw的神经。扣拨旋转，按压搓揉，让Shaw的躯体随着激烈的旋律起伏，伴着流淌的音符呻吟。往复的华彩乐章之后，Root重新吻上了她。在Root手指的挑拨滑奏下，她沿着高亢的音阶抵达高潮。

  
Shaw确信自己咬破了Root的嘴唇。她尝到血丝浸上舌尖，但Root一声未吭。她喘着粗气睁开双眼时，Root正回味似的舔着唇边的血痕，还不忘展露一个满足的微笑。

  
狭小的空间让两人只能面对面相拥侧卧，Root湿滑的手指绕到Shaw背上，漫不经心地来回划动。Shaw迎上Root的目光，看着这个了解她身体远胜于她自己的女人，不禁问道：“你是怎么做到的……给我那样的感觉？”

  
“我就是干这个的。给人带来快乐。”Root的手滑到她鬓边，撩开耷拉的碎发。“你尽兴了吗？”

  
Shaw想到Root为别人带来快乐时的情景。“你对……其他人也是这么做？”

  
“差不多。”她一边回答一边扶着Shaw的后脑勺将她揽过，前额相抵，“但你不一样。我也能感受到。”

  
“感受到什么？”

  
“快乐。”

  
Shaw沉寂了片刻，揣摩不透话中含义。她再次吻上Root，让这个或许永远得不到解答的疑惑在她们的唇间消融。

  
绵长到窒息的湿吻后，Root坐了起来：“我得走了。Ms. Claypool还有活儿交给我。”

  
Shaw知道她的“活儿”的意思。“你有考虑过离开这一行吗？”Shaw看着背对她的Root将衣服套到身上。

  
Root的动作停顿了片刻。她回答：“是的。”随后将笼在领口里的头发扯出来捋顺。

  
“然后呢？”

  
“然后……”Root整理好衣着，面对好奇地等待答案的Shaw，“我发现我不能。”

  
Shaw在Root转身离开前抓住她的手腕：“为什么？”

  
Root被Shaw突然的动作惊得怔住。她转转眼珠，咽了下口水，最终开口：“我是个孤儿。是Ms. Claypool把我养大的。”

  
“把你养大来干这个？”Shaw对Claypool的印象一落千丈。

  
“就算不计人情，这一行也不是想抽身就能走的。”Root摆脱了Shaw紧攥的手，“我真的得走了。”

  
Shaw觉得Root是被她的问题逼得仓皇逃窜，甚至顾不上吻别，只留下渐渐合拢的屋门，咔嗒一声撞上门锁。Shaw仰面倒在床上，回味着天翻地覆的快感，和Root耐人寻味的话语。

 

* * *

 

从那之后，Shaw的生活中多了Root。

  
Root时不时会来找她，跟她在那张摇摇欲坠的小床上覆雨翻云。她带给Shaw一波又一波的高潮，而每一次总能让她有不尽相同的感受，永远不缺新鲜感，次次欲罢不能。只是Root从来不谈起她自己的生活，特别是她的工作。Shaw也学会不去触碰她的底线。

  
除了与Root共度的时间让她浑身亢奋，Shaw发现在那之外，她的精神状态也开始变得积极。她驾着电动车卯足了马力在大街小巷里奔驰；等红灯时，她甚至会冲路人善意地微笑；她开始盘算着，有了Root当初还给她的几千块钱，加上最近卖力工作攒下来的不少积蓄，在不久的将来，她有机会不再为那个言必称“膳食平衡”的老板打工。她可以自立门户，让世人明白肉食才是饕餮王道。

  
一切似乎在开始走上正轨。然后Root消失了。

  
跟往常一样，在一场激烈的运动之后，Root带着绯红的面颊离开了Shaw的住所。

  
Shaw等了两天，期待着她再次来访。没有。

  
四天，没有。

  
一星期，也没有。

  
Shaw开始怀疑是不是自己做错了什么，说错了什么。她细细回想，发现她们最后一次所做的事情和吟出的话语，除了个别细节之外，与之前无甚差别。

  
她又怀疑是Root厌倦了自己。毕竟，Root在这方面的阅历远甚于她，一个Shaw远远无法满足，说不定她又找到了新的玩伴，比Shaw更精于此道。

  
她明白Root跟谁上床轮不到她来指指点点，那是她的自由。她也试图将这段激情四溢的经历当做一场逝去的春梦。但记忆如脑虫一样不时在她脑中翻搅，扰得她难以集中精神。

  
她因为走神，发现一位拄拐的老年人出现在电动车前时，一个急转弯把自己和后座上热烘烘的豪华套餐一起甩了出去。她觉得自己现在跟被摔得四分五裂、平摊在水泥路面上的意式千层面没什么分别。

  
她以身体不适为由搪塞了过去，还请了一下午的病假。她坐在Claypool家对面的酒吧里，隔着落地窗，静静地向街上观望。Root会回来。就算她不再去见Shaw，也不该连她寄居的Claypool家都不回。

  
几杯烈酒下肚后，Root终于蹬着高跟鞋，挪着小步从拐角后走了过来。

  
Root一路都耷拉着脑袋，盯着人行道上的石缝，凭着感觉朝住所走去。一个黑影挡在她身前时，她被吓退了两步。几秒钟异常安静的对视，僵硬的气氛格挡在两人之间。

  
Root率先做出行动，朝侧边迈出一步，想要绕过Shaw。Shaw灵巧地闪身再次挡在她身前。

  
“好吧，Shaw。你要干什么？”Root放弃了躲闪，歪着头，长发慵懒地搭在肩侧。

  
“为什么？”Shaw擒住了Root的手臂，像是怕猎物逃跑一样。

  
而Root也清楚地知道她在问什么。“我不能再那么做了。”

  
“是什么改变了吗？”

  
“不是你的问题。”

  
“那是你出了什么问题？”

  
“你真的想知道？”Root的目光游移在Shaw坚决的双目间。

  
“告诉我。”Shaw催促道。

  
“你能先放开我吗？”Root轻晃了一下还被Shaw钳住的手臂。Shaw这才意识到自己一直保持的力道可能已经在Root的皮肤上留下了印痕。她撒开手。

  
Root慢步向前，对并肩而行的Shaw说：“Ms. Claypool发现了我隔三差五地失去联系。这让她损失了不少收入。你知道，晚上可是黄金时段。”  
“所以她逼你为她工作？一点空闲都不给？”

  
Root转脸看着Shaw：“你觉得我要是有空闲，就一定会去找你？”

  
Shaw皱起眉头，无语凝视着她。

  
“开个玩笑。”Root的笑容很勉强，“事实上，Ms. Claypool受到了来自更高层的压力，急需……提高收入。所以……”她耸耸肩，无需再解释。

  
“你可以跟我说一声。”

  
“我没有义务告诉你。”不知不觉，Root已经走到了家门口。她驻足直视着Shaw，像是在说她也没有义务跟她上床一样。

  
“但……我们……”Shaw想说些什么，但发现一切理由都站不住脚。

  
“没有‘我们’。”Root把结巴的Shaw留在原地，转身推门，走进楼里。

  
大门借力反弹回来，就像一堵密不透风的墙一样朝Shaw脸上砸来，只不过门框阻止了它。但那巨大的声响，夹杂着Root最后撂下的话，仍旧震得她一阵眩晕。

  
稍加定神，她推开了门，Root的背影正走入阴影中。她叫住了她。

  
“Root，别再干这个了。”Shaw在此时重提那个像禁语一样一直回避的话题。如果Root不再受Claypool或是她之上的任何人控制，或许“我们”会有机会。

  
Root的反应比Shaw期待的更剧烈。她惊恐地转身，几乎是小跑过来，差点因为高跟鞋没站稳而摔倒。她举着食指，像是想要隔空按到Shaw嘴上：“嘘，别嚷嚷！”她压低了声音。

  
“怎么了？这是你正当的要求。没人有权力掌控你。”Shaw一副义正词严的样子。

  
“你根本不明白。这不是你想象的那样，想来就来，想走就走的地方。”Root推着Shaw朝远离公寓的方向走去。

  
“我可以赎你出去！”Shaw说。Root停下了步子，怔怔注视着眼前这个小个子女人，目光里饱含着难以置信。Shaw不太确定地问：“是可以这样吧？从你的雇主那儿，把你赎走？”

  
Root摇着头说：“理论上是，但这需要钱。”

  
“要多少？”

  
“很多。”

  
“无论多少，我都愿意出。”她可以找老板预支工钱，可以找人借，甚至借高利贷。

  
Root沉吟片刻，最终还是苦笑道：“算了，还是忘记这件事吧。”她轻抚Shaw肩头，“谢谢你的好意。”她再一次转身离开。

  
Shaw呆站在那儿，看着Claypool为Root开门，看见Root再次走进那个乌烟瘴气的公寓，看见房门在她眼前轰然合上。

  
细碎的尘埃在斜射进走廊的阳光里飘浮，街上驶过汽车的发动机轰鸣声不时传入耳中，一切都是她第一次来这儿时原封不动的样子，除了身前不再有那个看上去羸弱，但经历远超乎她想象的女人。

  
她意识到，她对Root的感觉不再限于单纯的肉体关系。她想让她离开那境遇非人的行业，想让她找一份轻松点的工作，想让她能留在她身边。她愿为此尽其所能。

  
她第一次感到如此强劲的动力去达成一件事是在寻求Root服务的时候，这是第二次。

  
Shaw花了好几天时间，费了不少口舌才让老板预支了她半年的工钱——看在她这两个月的送餐量遥遥领先其他人的份上。但这意味着她在接下来半年，只能靠着小费来维持生活——维持她和Root的生活，如果进展顺利的话。

  
她重新清点了手头的所有资金，东拼西凑竟也凑够了一万元。对她来说是个大数目，但对Root经常服侍的那些老板来说根本不值一提。她觉得仅凭这些钱八成是不够赎出Root来，但她仍然决定先找Claypool尝试一番。

  
准备周全后，她再一次敲响了那扇门。

  
Claypool开门后没有笑脸相迎，只是平淡地问：“是你。这次来有什么事？”她脸上挂着黑眼圈，眼角的皱纹也更加明显。

  
“我……要跟你谈谈。”Shaw没等Claypool回应就主动跨进了屋里。对方只好耸耸肩，领着她坐到上次交谈的长桌两侧。

  
客厅里除了Claypool没有别人。Shaw上次见过的一男两女都不在，也没有他们制造的缭绕烟雾和阵阵喧嚣。她面对的只有体态臃肿的妇人。“其他人都不在？”她随口说。

  
“都在工作。你最好直说，因为我还有些事务要处理。”

  
“是关于Root的。”

  
Claypool不以为意的眼神忽然变得阴沉。Shaw咽了下口水继续说下去：“我不希望她继续在这儿干下去了。”

  
“你凭什么觉得你说了算？” Claypool讥笑道。

  
“你要钱？我有钱……”Shaw掏出她准备已久的一卷钞票。

  
Claypool笑出了声：“就这点儿？这就想把人领走？”她上身前倾，靠在桌沿上，拉近跟Shaw的距离，“我知道Root最近一段时间老在外面鬼混。我还以为是跟哪个大人物好上了，万万没想到，竟然是你这么个穷光蛋。别以为光顾过一次就算老板了，愿意在Root身上砸钱的人还排着队呢。”

  
Shaw早就料到她这些钱根本是杯水车薪。“你要多少钱才能……”

  
“你根本负担不起的那么多钱，但并不是我要。你得知道，如果我做了折本的买卖，会有人不高兴。我可不想让那些人不高兴。”

  
“那把这当做首付款。”Shaw总得做点什么，“我会把剩下的补上。拜托，别再让Root……”

  
“我凭什么相信你？”

  
她完全没有理由相信Shaw，一个一文不名的送餐员。Shaw必须说服她，但口才并不是她的强项。“呃……不知道Root有没有……向你提起过我……”她不知道哪根经搭错了，竟然寄希望于她与Root的亲密关系能够博取对方的信任。

  
事与愿违，Claypool反倒提高了嗓门：“我当然知道你们俩。就因为你，她成天不接客，尽往你那儿跑。我好不容易一顿训，让她别再出去鬼混，结果没几天又开始跟我闹别扭，成天不是窝在家里就是不见踪影，反正不干活。就刚才我还在对她费尽口舌，都托你的福。”

  
这Shaw可不知道。上次与Root短暂的交谈后，她以为她仍旧在提供应召服务。“她是不是……遇到麻烦了？”随后她又意识到什么，“她现在在这儿？能不能让我见见她？”

  
那个熟悉的声音亲自回答了她。“Shaw。”Root站在楼梯顶端，攥着一个纸包，俯视着她。

  
Shaw站了起来，忍不住想要冲上去，但Root正迈下楼梯，朝她和Claypool走来。Root把那个纸包拍到两人中间的桌上，折角张开，露出里面厚厚几摞钞票——比Shaw绞尽脑汁搞到的多得多。

  
“这够了吗？”Root平静地看着Ms. Claypool，就好像在地摊上向小贩询价一样。

  
“你哪儿来的这么多钱？” Claypool问出了Shaw心中同样的疑惑。

  
“当然是我挣来的。”

  
“你没有这么多积蓄的。”

  
“我把我所有能换钱的东西都卖掉了，而那些东西原本也是我挣来的。”Root理直气壮，毫无愧色。

  
Claypool一时语塞，瞟了一眼同样默不作声的Shaw，又看向Root：“真的吗？她真的值得你这么做吗？想想这么多年来你都付出了多少，现在却要一无所有地离开。”

  
“我知道你也为我付出了很多，挡在我们和那些帮派分子之间，但我心意已决。”她转头看着Shaw，眼中款款深情让Shaw感到扭捏。“她值得。”她说。

  
Shaw喉咙抽搐了一下，她咬紧嘴唇克制住双颊的颤抖，深吸几口气让自己冷静下来。现在还得等Claypool的答复，还不是用行动回馈Root赞许的时候。

  
Claypool从座位上下来，站到Root跟前，双手握住她的双肩：“Root，你还不够了解她。”

  
除了彼此的身体，她们对对方知之甚少。

  
“我愿意去了解她。”Root说，“我想要了解她。”

  
Claypool叹了口气，转向桌上的纸袋，双手撑开，从那几叠钞票中取出了一摞。“那你拿着。”她把钱交到Root手中，帮她合上手掌。

  
“你……确定吗？”

  
“剩下的我得交给上面，外加一个讲得通的理由。我只能给你这么多了。”

  
“谢谢。”Root给了Claypool一个拥抱。

  
妇人脸上欣慰的笑容转瞬即逝。她指着Shaw说：“照顾好她，否则我会找到你的。”

  
皆大欢喜的结局出乎Shaw的预料。她刚回过神来，连连点头称是。

  
“快走吧，趁我还没改变主意。”Claypool一挥手，招呼两人赶紧离开。

 

Shaw在领着Root离开之前问：“你没有什么行李要带吗？”

  
Root向她伸出手：“你看到的就是我剩下的全部。”

  
Shaw牵起她，手中紧握她想要的全部。向Ms. Claypool告别之后，她带着Root离开了这个她久居的地方。一踏上宽阔坦荡的街道，Shaw就迫不及待地吻了Root。Root短暂的惊讶后，欣然投入到这个热烈的吻中。

  
这是她们第一次在外人面前这么做，毫不顾忌路人的侧目。没人能搅扰到她们享受这来之不易的一刻。

  
许久之后，两人才恋恋不舍地停了下来。

  
“你很在行。”Root浅笑着说。

  
“我一直在练习。”

  
“跟谁练习？”Root眯起眼睛问。

  
“跟你，在想象中。”

  
Root得意地笑了笑。“我们现在要去哪儿，Sameen？”

  
“介意先住到我家吗？我腾点地方出来。”Shaw走向停在路边的电动车，Root紧随其后。

  
“只要你愿意。”

  
“你有计划吗？”Shaw问，“今后的工作什么的。”

  
Root把Claypool给她的钱放进Shaw的口袋里，连同Shaw带来的那些钱一起。“好好利用这些钱。”Root回答，“你有什么主意吗？”

  
“我在想……”她跨上电动车，等Root坐上后座，“有一天开家餐馆。”

  
“听上去很诱人。”Root坐到她身后，前胸紧贴着她，“但现在这不是最重要的。”她双手在Shaw腰前紧扣，怀抱着更重要的东西。

  
Root看不到，但Shaw踏下油门时，嘴角扬起微笑，加速向前驶去，后座上载着她的一切。

 

\- FIN -


End file.
